


Of Recklessness and Water

by Telesilla



Series: We're Flesh and Bone Together and Alone [6]
Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buster and Tim and a swimming pool at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Recklessness and Water

Tim insists it's not a real road trip if they stick to the main highways and since Buster really doesn't want anyone other than himself to drive his new truck, Tim's the navigator. "Just get us there eventually," Buster said at the beginning of the trip. It's not like they're in a hurry; they can take their own sweet time.

And so here they are, in some small town in Tennessee that doesn't have a Motel 6 or a Super 8. "Do we really want to stay here?" Buster asks as they drive into the parking lot of one those old fashioned motels with the detached cabins. "Or is there somewhere close that has something nicer?"

"By nicer, you mean something boring? This place isn't gross or anything, and the pool looks clean. And it's cheap."

"Okay," Buster says. He's not sure what else to say; Tim's right because they need to be careful with money but it's weird. Buster's parents are far from rich and he's not really spoiled, but when they go on vacation, they don't stay in places like this. Oh well, he thinks. It's probably cheaper than a Motel 6. He figures he should probably leave the money decisions to Tim, although if money's really an issue, they should drive right through to Seattle instead of fooling around on back roads.

As usual, Buster rents the room. Their collective bruises are mostly healed, but Buster still looks better than Tim and anyway, here in Tennessee he doesn't stand out like Tim does. He's just another good ol' boy--a young one but no one's gonna look at him and think he's queer or a dope smoking hippie or whatever people think when they look at Tim. 

He gets the cabin on the end and tries not to groan when, after he's rented the room, the guy at the desk tells him there's no a/c. The room's clean, though, and big with a mini fridge and a microwave. The two chairs look comfortable and while there's only one bed, it's a king. All in all, it's a damn good deal for the money.

"Let's stay for a couple days," Tim says.

"Can we afford it? And do you really want to spend a couple of days with no a/c?"

"We won't melt," Tim says. "And anyway, you don't have to pay for everything; Dad gave me some money."

Maybe, Buster thinks as he heads back to the office, he shouldn't let Tim make money decisions. But he's not going to argue--a couple of lazy days with Tim sounds just about perfect.

It's Monday and the place is empty, so the clerk gives Buster three night for the price of two. 

"I don't get it," Tim says as they bring their stuff in from the truck. "It's summer. There should be tourists even in the middle of the week."

"Yeah, but this is the middle of nowhere. I bet they make most of their money by jacking up the prices during hunting season."

"Oh," Tim says and makes a face. He doesn't say anything though and Buster doesn't push. It's not a conversation he's ready to have and anyway, he's hungry. 

"I wanna go swimming," Tim says once they're back from the DQ and the grocery store. 

"Wait a half hour."

"That's such bullshit..." Tim's voice trails off when Buster finally can't keep a straight face. "Asshole."

Buster just grins at him.

The pool lights are off and all the cabins are dark. There isn't even any light from the office area and the sign isn't lit. Using his phone as a flashlight, Buster finds a sign that says "use the pool lights if you swim after dark" above a light switch. There are only four pool lights and one of them isn't working, but there's still enough light for Buster to see Tim pull his trunks off.

"Tim!"

"Whose gonna see?"

"Just because there aren't any lights on doesn't mean there's no one here."

"Dude, there aren't any cars in the lot." Tim dives into the pool. "You gonna come in?" he asks when he surfaces. 

Buster thinks about leaving his own trunks on, but, after one more glance around, he takes them off. He's half hard just from seeing Tim naked and Tim smirks at him as Buster eases into the water. It's nicer than Buster expected--cool instead of freezing--and it feels really good as he swims over to Tim. 

"Jesus, you're fucking pale," Tim says as he swims over toward Buster. Hooking an arm through the ladder, he rests his hand on Buster's shoulder. "You're, like, blue in this light."

"Yeah, because you're not." It's true; Tim looks as blue-white as Buster does. He's even got the same trucker's tan all baseball players have.

Buster moves in closer and grabs the ladder too, crowding Tim up against it. "Hey," he says and then feels like an idiot.

"Hey. What's with this? I thought you were the cautious one," Tim says and squirms a little. Just as Buster's about to ask him if he's uncomfortable, he wraps his legs around Buster's waist. 

"Fuck caution," Buster says. Leaning in, he kisses Tim. He's been starting cautiously--kissing like he needs Tim's permission first. Tonight though, he just goes for it, pushing his tongue into Tim's mouth as soon as Tim's lips part. He always thinks he should slow down--go for those slow, deep romantic kisses movie kisses. But right now, he still can't believe he can have this, can't believe he's with another guy, can't believe it's Tim.

They kiss for a long time or at least what seems like a long time--the weightlessness and silence and cool blue lighting lends a whole surreal, science fiction aspect to everything. It's like time's standing still for them while they kiss and kiss and kiss.

Eventually, though, Buster can't ignore the way Tim's dick is rubbing against him and the way Tim's ass is right _there_. Taking a deep shuddering breath, he pulls back and looks at Tim. Tim's eyes are half closed and even in the low blue light, Buster can see that his mouth is dark and a little swollen. "Wanna get you off," Buster says.

Tim tilts his hips a little. "All you have to do is stay still." He squirms again, the hard ridge of his dick moving against Buster's stomach. 

"Dude, not in the pool," Buster says. "That's gross."

"Yeah, I guess," Tim says with a sigh. "It's too bad; I like the weightlessness." He rubs up against Buster one more time and then pulls back. "Hey, when we're big time ballers, let's get a place with a pool."

"No one is ever going to think of me as a 'baller.'" Buster gives Tim a little shove toward the ladder. "I have, like, negative swag."

"Yeah, but you'll be with me."

"You're a fucking nerd--I'm not gonna learn any swag from you," Buster says. Reaching up, he smacks Tim's ass as Tim climbs the ladder. 

"Pervert."

"What, because I like your ass?" Buster laughs. "It's not like I haven't smacked it before." Without bothering with the ladder, Buster hauls himself out of the pool. "I kinda wanted grab it sometimes."

"Nothing to grab," Tim says as he crouches down behind Buster. He runs a hand down Buster's side to his hip. "Unlike some people I could name."

"Tim...." Buster says as Tim's hand slides down a little lower. "We should go back to the room."

"There's no one here."

"I dunno...."

Tim reaches out and grabs the cushion off one of the loungers behind them. "C'mon," he says, tugging at Buster's hip. "It's okay."

It's stupid and reckless, but Buster let's Tim nudge him onto the the cushion. He was expecting Tim to want him to lie down on his back, but Tim says, "no, on your stomach."

"It's not just your ass," Tim says as he straddles Buster's thighs. "You have the best shoulders," he adds, running his hands over Buster's shoulders. "And arms and back." As he speaks he keeps touching Buster, his fingers dragging a little on Buster's damp skin. "Seriously, I used to jerk off thinking about you like this--naked from the back, I mean."

Buster's a little glad he's on his stomach, even though it would be hard for Tim to see his blush in what little light there is. "I'm not all that special...."

"Shut up," Tim says. "And take the compliment."

Before Buster can answer, Tim's hands reach his lower back and then keep moving, until they're resting on Buster's cheeks. "Seriously, dude," Tim says, squeezing just a little. "Your ass."

Buster's face gets even hotter when Tim pushes a little, spreading Buster open. "Tim," he says, his voice shaky. "Tim...."

"Too much?" 

Tim's thumbs are pressing into his butt--his glutes he thinks for an absurd second-and Buster can hardly breathe. He feels utterly exposed even though it's pretty dark and yeah, it's almost too much. Almost.

"No," he croaks and then has to pause to clear his throat. "I just...."

"Relax," Tim says, even though he sounds kind of serious himself. "I'm not going to fuck you, okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

"But can I do this?"

"What...fuck!" Buster yelps as Tim runs a finger down between his cheeks. It's not like Buster hasn't touched himself like that, but it's kind of like jerking off--it's a lot different when it's someone else. "Tim," he says even as he tries to spread his legs a little more. He can't, since Tim's kind of sitting on him, but apparently Tim takes the movement for a yes. He's still pulling Buster open with one hand, but after a very short pause, he rubs his thumb right over Buster's hole. His thumb is wet and, as Buster shudders hard, he pushes it inside just a little. 

"Okay?"

"Yeah," Buster manages to say. He tilts his hips, pushing back as much as he can. 

Tim takes the hint and presses his thumb in a little further and that's enough. "Wait," Buster says. "Tim...do you want to...I mean, we could go back to the room and you could...um, maybe fuck me?"

"Uh...yeah." There's a pause and then Tim lets go of Buster's ass and says, "we could do that, sure." 

Five minutes later, Buster's lying on his stomach again, this time on the bed. "How should I...is this okay?" If he weren't so nervous, he'd laugh because neither of them seem to be able to speak in complete sentences. "Wait," he adds as Tim rests a hand on his ass again. "I mean, is all of this okay? Do you want to do this?"

"Yeah," Tim says. "But I don't want to hurt you and I've never done it before."

"You told me you read something about it." Buster turns a little so he can look up at Tim. "It's okay if you don't want to, you know?"

"But I do."

"Then don't worry about it so much." Buster gives Tim a small smile. "I trust you.'

Tim's eyes go wide and he bends down to kiss Buster--a quick press of lips to Buster's temple. When he says, "thank you" his voice is a little rough. He kisses Buster again and then sits back up.

The room is dim--the only light coming from the bathroom--and that makes it easier for Buster to spread his legs. "Seriously though," Tim says as he reaches down to run a hand over Buster's ass. "Your butt." He strokes Buster for a little while longer and then slides his hand down Buster's thigh to the back of his knee. "You wanna push your knee up a little? Yeah, like that."

Buster gets the same feeling he did earlier--open and exposed and vulnerable--but he told Tim he trusts him and he means it. And anyway, if the way his dick is getting hard is any indication, he doesn't exactly object to feeling like that. He certainly doesn't object when he feels Tim's fingers, slick with lube, moving down the crack of his ass. "Yeah," Buster says with a gasp. "Yeah, Tim."

As Tim, slowly and with lots of lube, opens him up, Buster digs his fingers into the bedspread and thanks God Tim blew him at that rest stop this afternoon, otherwise he knows he'd have lost it long before the time Tim's got three fingers in him. Even so, by that time there's a big damp spot right under the head of his dick. "Tim...oh God, Tim...fuck, I'm ready. C'mon...."

"Do you want to do it like this?" Tim asks. He pulls his fingers out and Buster can't help a little whine of disappointment. "Jesus," Tim mutters. "You're so fucking hot."

"Lemme roll over. Wanna see you."

"Yeah. Yeah, okay."

In the last few days, Buster's had his hands and mouth all over Tim's dick, but somehow, as he watches Tim slick it up, it looks a lot bigger. Not that it matters, Buster still wants it. 

It takes them a minute to figure out how the position works, but then Buster's got his knees up and back a little and Tim's hand is between Buster's legs and.... And, oh God, Tim's pushing into him slowly, so damn slowly, and it's good, so damn good. It's almost too good, almost overwhelming; Buster tilts his head back onto the pillow and opens his mouth, trying to get some air. 

"Buster?" Tim's voice is strained, like he's barely holding back. "Is this...."

"More," Buster says, lifting his head to look at Tim. "Gimme more, Tim."

When Buster pulls his knees up further, Tim groans, low and rough, and pushes into Buster hard. It doesn't hurt, but there's that feeling again, like it's just this side of too much. "God," Buster moans, when Tim's all the way in. "Oh God, Timmy...you gotta move for me."

"Don't know if I can hold back," Tim says, but he starts fucking Buster anyway. 

"S'okay...just..you can if...it's okay." Buster wraps his legs around Tim, his heels digging into the back of Tim's thighs. It changes the angle and Buster moans because Tim's doing something that feels incredible and okay, yeah, this has to be why dudes like getting fucked because it's really fucking amazing. "Tim...oh fuck Tim!"

Tim pushes into him again and then again before he throws his head back and chokes out Buster's name. "Fuck...Jesus, Buster." Tim sort of collapses down on top of Buster and Buster's hips jerk as he tries to rub his dick up against Tim's stomach. "Oh hey," Tim mumbles. "Let me...."

Tim barely has time to get his hand around Buster's dick before Buster shoves up into his grip and comes so hard that his vision goes a little gray around the edges. Each time, he thinks as he wraps his arms around Tim and pulls him down close. Each time they do something new, it just gets better and better.

"You've gotta let me," Buster finally says as he nuzzles Tim's neck. "It's fucking awesome."

"You're so good for my ego," Tim says with a laugh. "And yeah, I want you to do it to me."

They way Tim says "do it" like they're still in school makes Buster laugh a little. "Oh good," is all he says. 

* * *

There's an inflatable pool mattress thing tucked in the closet; Buster noticed it earlier as he put his clothes away. He fumbles a little but he's able to find it in the dark after he slides out of bed at two in the morning. Tim's sound asleep and Buster slept for a while but then he got up to pee and couldn't get back to sleep. 

Even though it's the middle of the night, Buster pulls his trunks on before heading outside. It takes a while to blow up the mattress, but it's not all that big and finally, he's got it ready. The pool's a little cooler than it was earlier, but the water feels good against his calves and feet once he settles on his back on the mattress. 

The hotel's a little ways out of town and the town itself is small; Buster's pretty sure there isn't an outside light on anywhere in a fifty mile radius. He didn't put the pool lights on and now he drifts in the dark water staring up at the thick ribbon of stars that makes up the Milky Way. 

"Hey," Tim says. Buster jerks a little and wonders if he dozed off lying there looking at the stars. Tim's using his phone to light his way and the light seems blinding; it's a relief when Tim finally turns it off and settles on the edge of the pool. "Hey," he says again.

"Hey," Buster says.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," Buster says after giving it a little thought. "I just...I keep expecting to feel different."

"Because I fucked you?"

"Well, that too, but I was thinking more about this whole thing." Buster falls silent and, somewhat to his surprise, Tim doesn't say anything either. "The other night," Buster finally says. "Our first night away from home, I mean. I was walking back with dinner and I had this thought about how I'd had life all planned out and that this...you and me and all of this. That it wasn't part of the plan."

"I know," Tim says. 

"The weird thing is how it isn't weird." Buster pauses because he's not sure how to explain it. "I mean, I'm so far away from the person that made those plans and I don't even care." 

"And that's...that's a good thing?" Tim sounds hesitant and Buster nods even though Tim can't see him.

"Yeah, it is. Maybe I'll freak out later, but right now...." He turns the mattress a little and kicks the water until he's up against the pool's edge. "Right now," he says, reaching out to rest a hand on Tim's ankle. "I'm too happy to freak out." 

"Really?" Even though Buster can see it, he can hear the smile in Tim's voice. 

"Yeah." Buster hauls himself out of the pool and stands over Tim. "C'mon," he says, holding out a hand. "Come back to bed."

This time, Buster has no problem falling back to sleep.

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> There was some kind of discussion on tumblr that made me have this idea of Buster and Tim in a pool late at night with the only light coming from pool lights. So this happened. The title is from "Nightswimming" by RWM


End file.
